1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interchangeable barrel and trigger plate locking device, controlled by the top lever, for shotguns.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to equip shotguns with interchangeable trigger plates, including the trigger and firing pin mechanism.
As the case may be, the user can therefore use and adapt to the receiver either a trigger plate with two separate triggers, or another trigger plate with only one selective trigger.
These trigger plates are locked in position by an independent mechanism, located behind the trigger guard, or also through the safety of the gun located on the receiver tang.